Gol Acheron
Gol Acheron ist der Weise des dunklen Ecos, Bruder von Maia Acheron und erforscht seit Jahren das dunkle Eco. Durch eine ungesunde Menge dieser extrem gefährlichen Substanz veränderten sich sowohl er als auch seine Schwester geistig und körperlich; sie versuchten, mit Hilfe der vier anderen Weisen, einen gigantischen Precursor Roboter zu bauen, der die Welt mit Dunklem Eco überfluten sollte. Persönlichkeit Schon als er noch nicht vom dunklem Eco besessen war, missachtete Gol den Rat des Weisen des grünen Ecos, Samos Hagai, und genoß unter den Weisen den Ruf eines Rebellen. Sein großes Ziel war es, die Welt mit dunklem Eco zu überfluten, da er meinte, es würde den Planeten schöner machen, wie es auch ihn und Maia schön gemacht hatte. Er war blind gegenüber der Tatsache, dass die Welt dadurch zerstört werden würde. Anhand von Samos entsetzer Reaktion ist herauszulesen, dass er früher anders dachte und ein deutlich anderes Aussehen hatte. Trotz des dunklen Ecos blieb die Geschwisterliebe zwischen ihm und Maia erhalten. Aussehen Gols Haut wurde durch seine vielen Dunklen Eco-Injektionen grau-blau, knöcherne Stacheln ragen aus dem Kiefer, wie bei den Lurkern. Es könnte sein, dass dies durch ein Experiment mit dunklem Eco zu Stande kam, könnte allerdings auch seine Macht über die Lurker symbolisieren. Seine linke Hand ist behandschuht, und mehrere Rohre führen vom Handschuh in seine Haut. An seinem Gürtel baumeln drei Gewichte, welche mit dunklem Eco gefüllte Waffen sein könnten, falls es auf einen schnellen Rückzug ankommen sollte. Sein gelbes Haar ist verwittert. Gol hatte entweder durch dunkles Eco oder durch eine frühere Verletzung eine verzehrte Stimme und Atemprobleme. Fähigkeiten Gol nutzt seine Beherschug im Umgang mit dunklem Eco dazu, um sich zu teleportieren und zu fliegen, um damit in kürzester Zeit große Entfernungen zurückzulegen. Es ist unbekannt, welche Angriffe Gol mit dem dunklem Eco ausführen kann und wie gut er es beherrscht. Vergangenheit Es ist unbekannt, ob Gol und Maia schon in ihrer Zitadelle mit dunklem Eco experimentierten, als der junge Jak und der junge Samos aus der Zukunft kamen, genauso, ob sie den Spaltring und das Spaltfahrzeug selbst gebaut hatten. Als Samos merkte, dass Gol und Maia mit dunklem Eco experimentierten, warnte er sie vor den Folgen dieser Experimente und den damit verbundenen Risiken. Doch zu diesem Zeitpunkt hörten weder sie, noch ihr großer Bruder auf die anderen Weisen und verschwanden 10 Jahre lang. Sie brachen zu jedem einzelnen Weisen den Kontakt ab und versanken in ihrer Forschung. Im Laufe der Jahre veränderte die Substanz sie vollständig. Es ist möglich, dass Gol in dieser Zeit seine verzerrte Stimme und seine Atemprobleme bekam. Gol versuchte seinen Traum zu verwirklichen und die Welt mit dunklem Eco zu überfluten, in der Annahme, es würde den Planeten verschönern. Durch ihr großes Wissen um diese Eco-Art würden sie die Welt nach ihren Wünschen formen können. Um diesen Plan in die Tat umzusetzen, brauchten sie eine Armee, die stark und leicht zu kontrollieren war. Kurzerhand sicherten sie sich die Herrschaft über die Lurker. Um das dunkle Eco aus den Silo zu befreien, brauchten sie enorme Feuerkraft und nur die Technologie der Precursor besaß diese. Die Beiden schickten ihre Lurker auf die Suche nach funktionellen Teilen eines PrecursorRoboters. Sämtliche Hindernisse wurden gesprengt oder mithilfe von Zeppelinen aus dem Schlamm gezogen. Gol und Maia entführten die drei anderen Weisen und zwangen sie, den Roboter zu bauen. Jak & Daxter The Precursor Legacy Gol und Maia trafen sich mit den Lurkern auf der Nebelinsel, um mit ihnen die Invasion von Sanddorf zu planen. Er bläute ihnen ein, nach Precursor Artefakten und Eco Ausschau zu halten und jedem Bewohner ihrer Artefakte zu entledigen. Maia ergänzte, dass jeder, der das Dorf verlassen würde, bestraft werden würde und sie zur rechten Zeit angreifen würden. Umwissend wurden sie von Jak und Daxter belauscht, welche nun wussten, dass ein Angriff bevorstand. Während eines Kampfes mit einem Knochen Rüstungs Lurker fiel Daxter in einen Bottich voll mit dunklem Eco und wurde in ein Ottsel verwandelt. In der Hoffnung, wieder in seine Menschengestalt zurückverwandelt zu werden, suchten sie auf Rat von Samos nach Gol Acheron, der weit im Norden lebte und seit 10 Jahren nicht gesehen sein wurde. In Unwissenheit, dass Gol der Anführer der Lurker war, machten sie sich auf ihn ihr erstes Abenteuer. Jak, Daxter, Samos und dessen Tochter Keira Hagai fanden sie heraus, das die anderen Weisen, der Blauen Weise, der Roter Weise und der Gelben Weise vermisst wurden. Als sie im Labor des roten Weisen nach Antworten suchten, erschienen Gol und Maia und meinten, dass das, was der Rote Weise geleistet hatte, nicht eines Kampfes würdig war und er so schnell kapituliert hätte, dass es keinen Spaß gemacht hätte. Samos konnte Gol kaum wiedererkennen und versuchte sie an seine Warnung zu erinnern. Als er nach dem Aufenthaltsort der anderen Weisen fragte, erwiederte Gol, dass er ein alter Narr wäre und sie völlig sicher in ihrer Zitadelle Spezialgäste wären. Das dunkle Eco könnte laut seiner Meinung kontrolliert werden und sie mit seiner Macht die Welt nach ihren Wünschen formen konnten. Samos schwarnte, dass Gol vorhatte, die Silos zu öffnen und bat ihn, es nicht zu tun. Maia war unbeeindruckt von der Warnung des grünen Weisen und sagte, dass sie mit ihm noch Große Pläne hätten. In einen von Kieras Unaufmerksamen Momenten entführten Gol und Maia auch Samos und zwangen ihn, mit den anderen Weisen den Roboter zusammen zu bauen. Jak und Daxter brachen in die Zitadelle ein und retten die Weisen. Nun arbeiteten alle gegen Gol und Maia und vereinten ihre Kräfte, um den Schutzschild um den Roboter zu durchbrechen. Nachdem dieser gesenkt war, erschienen Gol und Maia und sagten, das sie zu spät wären und das dunkle Eco sie auf eine Art und Weise schön gemacht hätte, die sie niemals verstehen würden. Kurz bevor sie den Roboter betraten, machte sich Gol darüber lustig, das sie nur wegen seiner Hilfe so weit gereist waren. Sie sollten sich zurücklehnen und die Neuerschaffung der Welt genießen. Jak beschädigte den Roboter im darauf folgendem Kampf stark. Dadurch, dass die Weisen ihre Kraft vereint hatten, endstand Helles Eco, dessen Existent bis dahin nur eine Legende war. Jak benutzte das Eco und zerstörte den Roboter. Der Kopf mit der Kommandozentrale fiel in das mit dunkle Eco gefüllte Silo und sank zusammen mit Gol und Maia. Galerie Gol acheron84s6d.png|Gol Acheron Gol screenshot3ms6i.jpg|''Sucht weiter nach Artefakten und nach Eco. Wenn die Einwohner Precursor Gegenstände besitzen, ihr wisst was zu tun ist'' Gol and maianns1r.jpg|Gol und Maia auf der Nebelinsel Golcbsbe.jpg|''Sie sind völlig sicher in unserer Zitadelle, unsere Ehrengäste'' Trivia Es ist bis heute unklar, ob das dunkle Eco Gol und Maia getötet hat, da Samos am Ende des Abenteuers sagt, dass das dunkle Eco sie möglicherweise getötet hat. Gol wird im Amerikanischen Orginall von Dee Snider gesprochen, einem Frontsänger der Band Twisted Sister. Darauf wird kurz angesprochen, da Gol im Endkampf ruft: We`re not gonna take it! Er wurde im Deutschen vom selben Mann gesprochen wie der Blaue Weise. Gols Nachname Acheron ist der Name eines Flusses, der in der griechischen Mythologie die Unterwelt umkreist. Laut einer trivialen Frage auf einer längst gelöschten Jak & Daxter The Precursor Legacy Seite sind Gol und Maia wirklich Zwillinge. Im Spiel Daxter kämpft Daxter in einem seiner Träume gegen einen Haufen Gols. Dies ist eine Anspielung an den Film Matrix. Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Männlicher Charakter Kategorie:Mensch Kategorie:Eco Weise Kategorie:Bösewichte Kategorie:Endgegner Kategorie:Gegner Kategorie:Nahkampf Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:Jak & Daxter The Precursor Legacy Charaktere Kategorie:Jak & Daxter The Precursor Legacy Gegner Kategorie:Daxter Charaktere Kategorie:Daxter Gegner